Applying a coating material onto the surface of a body is commonly done. In a typical system, one or more spray guns directs a flow of atomized powder toward an object to be coated. A nozzle is used to shape the spray pattern. Pressurized air may also be used to shape the spray pattern. Spray technology may include electrostatic and non-electrostatic methods.